El Hijo de Voldemort
by kapauss
Summary: Que pasaría si Voldemort tuviera un hijo? como sería la relacion con su padre? de que lado estaría? SEGUNDO CAP espero que tmb les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos son de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross

Un chico de unos 16 años estaba sentado en una oscura celda en Azkaban, totalmente indignado de que lo hayan encarcelado, solamente por el rumor que se había propagado de que era el posible hijo del Innombrable. Pero tampoco lo habían comprobado, ni siquiera él lo sabía, pues nunca había tenido contacto directo con él. Entonces, ¿qué razón tenían para encerrarlo? Ninguna. Simplemente no podían dejarlo vivir una vida normal de un mago adolescente. Además que en el ministerio de la magia estaban desesperados por hacer ver que hacían algo en la guerra con el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Estaba harto de tener que escuchar siempre las mismas preguntas, ¡no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba Voldemort!

Se acerco un mago a su celda, él ya estaba pensando que era para interrogarlo otra vez, pero le dijo: -levántate, tienes una visita-

-¿Una visita? ¿Pero quien es?- quien sea haré que me consiga un abogado- pensó para sí

lo condujeron a la misma sala en la que siempre lo interrogaban, pero al llegar se encontró con un mago que no había visto nunca, alto con pelo y barba largos y blancos, y anteojos con forma de medialuna.

-¿Quién eres?-

-me llamo Albus Dumbledore, director Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

- Principalmente he venido a informarte que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, si tenemos suerte el ministro firmará los papeles y mañana podrás salir de aquí-

Pero el chico lo miró desconfiado, porque alguien que no lo conocía movería un dedo para sacarlo de allí

-¿Eso es cierto?... ¿Y porque quieres sacarme de aquí? ¿No piensas que soy el hijo de Voldemort?

-Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Pero sí creo que seas el hijo de Voldemort, principalmente porque eres vivo reflejo de él antes de su transformación, aunque esa no es razón para mantenerte encerrado- El chico era la viva imagen de Tom Riddle a los 16 años, alto, atractivo, morocho, de tez clara, solo sus ojos eran diferentes de un color verde claro.- ¿Tú piensas que eres su hijo?-

-No lo sé, la verdad, jamás lo he visto... Mi madre decía que si lo soy, esa es toda la información que tengo.-

-¿Y donde está ella ahora?-

-Murió-

-Lo siento... permite preguntar, ¿porque rechazaste asistir a Hogwarts? Casi nadie lo ha hecho-

- Bueno, principalmente mi madre no quería que asistiera, no me quería lejos de ella, por lo que recibí otro tipo de instrucción mágica, pero no me arrepiento de su decisión-

-De acuerdo, nadie puede obligarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Brian Riddle-

-Bueno, Brian espero que mañana seas liberado, y tal vez nos volvamos a ver. Ahora debo irme. Buenos Días- dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

Y él fue conducido otra vez a su celda, deseando que llegara el día siguiente, aunque si era liberado le debería un gran favor a alguien que no conocía y no le gustaba para nada eso.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se dirigía al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, creía que Voldemort iba a contactarse con su hijo, quería que alguien mantuviera un ojo en el chico, no sería bueno que el chico se uniera a los mortífagos, menos aún si tenía mas poderes de los que sabía que tenía o pudiera perfeccionar.


	2. Chapter 2

blackmoonlady, FannyTonksie, claudilla92, Romula Lupin, Akane-chan-yuna, Marishka Malfoy, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR muchas gracias por los reviews :D

espero que el segundo capítulo no los desilusione

Hacía mucho frío. Abrió sus ojos con la sensación de no tener la mínima idea de donde estaba. Y no la tenía. En la posición en la que estaba escucho pasos y susurros, que luego cesaron.

Escucho una voz fría que decía:

-Levántate- no sabía quien le había dicho, puesto quién fuera se encontraba detrás de él.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no siento mi pierna-

- Es que has estado desmayado sobre ella, te hubiera movido pero no quería despertarte-

Ahora quien hablaba se coloco enfrente de él, pudo ver una túnica larga negra que le tapaba los pies. Levanto la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto, cuya cabeza estaba tapada por la túnica el cual le tendió una mano extremadamente pálida de largos dedos.

Brian la tomo y se puso de pie. Pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación de piedra, en el centro estaban ellos dos y una serpiente El frío había desparecido. Al lado de la puerta había dos magos encapuchados con máscaras blancas, eso le trajo un recuerdo a su mente.

-Ellos dos son los que me raptaron-

-En realidad, no. Envié por ti a dos de mis mejores mortífagos... Ustedes dos retírense-

-Sí, señor- respondieron al unísono y salieron por la puerta.

-¿Entonces tu? ¿Tu eres...?-

-Yo soy Lord Voldemort- dijo mientras destapaba su cara y Brian pudo ver sus felinos ojos rojos.

En ese momento sintió algo en sus pies y vio a la serpiente enrollándose a su alrededor

-_Déjame, apártate de mí_- susurró

-¿Así que hablas con las serpientes?-

-Sí, pero no son de mi mayor agrado-

Voldemort hizo una mueca.

-El linaje de Salazar Slytherin sigue intacto... _Nagini, apártate de él, ya no será tu presa_-

-¿Ya no será...?- preguntó sorprendido Brian

-Podrías haber sido.- Respondió simplemente Voldemort.- ¿Entiendes lo que es ser hijo del Señor de las Tinieblas, del más poderoso hechicero vivo?-

-Los hijos no escogen a sus padres-

-Eso puedo asegurártelo, yo jamás hubiera elegido al mío. Tu abuelo no era más que un sucio muggle. Pero tu, tu eres mi hijo... tu podrías seguir mis planes algún día aunque yo soy prácticamente inmortal... tu podrías ser mi mejor y mas fiel seguidor... el digno heredero de la sangre de Slytherin-

-Pero, acabo de conocerte a mis 16 años, no eres alguien a quien pueda llamar padre... –

El Señor de las Tinieblas le dirigió una extraña mirada.

-Puedo llegar a entenderlo... Nunca he odiado a nadie tanto como a mi padre, puedo asegurártelo... pero bueno, no voy a revivir la historia familiar-

-¿Por qué no?-

Voldemort omitió esto ultimo.

-Te propongo que te unas a mí, que te conviertas en mi mortífago...-

-No- lo interrumpió Brian- no voy a convertirme en tu esclavo-

-¿Rechazas mi propuesta?- dijo el Dark Lord sorprendido pero interiormente complacido.

-Completamente- Respondió el chico, preguntándose que le pasaría por haberse negado. Pero el no iba a obedecer a Lord Voldemort.

-Me sorprendes, pero no puedo negar, que es un rasgo que compartimos, yo no me inclino ante nadie, y tampoco lo hace mi hijo.- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca sin labios - Ni siquiera ante mí- agregó

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo se que no vas a hacerme nada?-

-Tu confianza depende completamente de ti... aunque créeme, te conviene hacerlo-

Pero Brian sabía que no podía ceder. Su padre, por llamarlo de algún modo, era un asesino despiadado, podría decidir matarlo o torturarlo en cualquier momento. Pero no podía negar que tenía un gran interés, estaba seguro que no se convertiría en su mano derecha como él, pero podría aprender muchas cosas y también sacar provecho de otras.

La ambición era uno de sus defectos. Decidió que se quedaría al lado del señor tenebroso, de todos modos, ¿Qué más podría hacer?, ¿Huir? No lo creía posible, de todos modos. ¿Tendría algún plan para él? ¿Tendría que seguir sus ordenes a pesar de no ser mortífago?

Ni siquiera él sabía si era partidario suyo, decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta que tuviera que tomar mas decisiones.


End file.
